Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 133
"A Goodbye Is Only for a Moment... The Sad Fate of the Siblings" is the one-hundred and thirty-third episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on December 15, 2013. Summary " is Summoned.]] Merag orders "Number C103: Ragna Infinity" to attack "Number 43: Soul Marionetter". "Ragna Infinity" roars as its scythe cuts through the air and hits "Soul Marionetter", prompting Vector to cringe. The attack hits and Merag silently thanks Dumon, as she was able to win thanks to the power he left her. However, as the smoke from the attack clears, Vector is still standing, minus the armor he had gained from "Don Thousand's Throne". He laughs maniacally and Merag asks how this is possible. Vector reveals that "Don Thousand's Throne" has another effect. When an Xyz Monster he controls is targeted for an attack by a monster who has more ATK than Vector's Life Points, he can send "Don Thousand's Throne" to the Graveyard to immediately move to the End Phase of the current turn. Merag is surprised at that effect, but Vector tells her to shut up - he is not through yet. "Don Thousand's Throne" also allows him to Rank-Up the attacked monster, which Vector describes as infusing it with Chaos. Merag simply says "what?!", while Vector declares a Chaos Xyz Evolution and Special Summons "Number C43: Chaos Marionetter" in Attack Position. 's shuttle crashes.]] As Kite's shuttle nears the Moon, Orbital 7 informs him that there are no atmospheric pressure anomalies within that would interfere with the landing. He adds that there is one more "photon mile" to the lunar surface. Kite's vision is blurring, but he stares at the craters and calls this the birthplace of the "Galaxy-Eyes". His "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" card starts glowing, surprising him. The shuttle's warning system suddenly enables and Orbital panics, saying that all systems are unresponsive. The shuttle descends into a nosedive, spinning as it goes. As it nears the surface, a stone tablet rises up from it, which the shuttle crashes into. As the debris from the shuttle falls to, Orbital 7 has entered his "astrosuit mode", giving Kite a means to breathe in space. He descends to the surface and stares at the tablet, on which is inscribed the same legend as the one he found on Earth. Thirteen smaller tablets now rise from the surface, surrounding Kite completely. joins in on the attack.]] Back at Sargasso, Alito now has two "Battlin' Boxer Big Bandage" in front of him. Girag wonders why Alito used that Spell Card to turn his Warrior-Type monsters into Beast-Type. He doesn't know what Alito is planning, but asks him what he could do, having already lost his powers as a Barian. Tori mutters Alito's name, while Yuma says the situation has worsened. Astral tells them he knows what Alito's plan is. Alito declares he's coming at Girag now and overlays his two Level 2 Beast-Types monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu" in Attack Position. Girag recognizes it as the "Number" from his ruins. His chest starts glowing with yellow energy and he screams in pain as Ponta's spirit frees itself. It flies towards Alito and takes form, chanting "pon pon pon pon pon". Everyone looks shocked and Ponta explains to Alito that he is the spirit of Girag's "Number", spinning around dramatically. Yuma and Tori are glad to see Ponta is alright, while Alito asks if Ponta would lend him his power so they can beat the crazy out of Girag. Ponta agrees and Alito declares he's activating the effect of "Sandayu". He detaches an Overlay Unit to Special Summon a "Kagemusha Raccoon Token", whose ATK will become equal to that of the strongest monster on the field. The token appears and takes the form of "Number C106: Giant Red Hand", meaning its ATK is 2600. Alito orders the token to attack "Giant Red Hand", but Girag laughs, reminding him that only the token will be destroyed, since it is not a "Number" monster. As the token vanishes, Alito says he knew that. Girag asks why he'd attack, then. Alito activates his face-down "Last Counter" as his monster was destroyed by battle. This will reduce the ATK of the monster that destroyed it to 0 and increase the ATK of a "Number" monster he controls by the same amount. Energy streams from "Giant Red Hand" into "Sandayu", increasing its ATK to 3600. Yuma cheers, saying that if the "Number" from the ruins defeats the "Over-Hundred Number", the curse of Girag will be broken. Alito clenches his fist and orders "Sandayu" to attack. Ponta joins the attack, calling Girag "his lordship". Girag screams and his Life Points drop to 400. As the attack hits and "Giant Red Hand" is destroyed, Alito urges Girag to remember his true memories. Fires rage as the door to Kiraku Soichi's residence opens. Backed by soldiers stands Don Thousand in the same from he took in Alito's past - a cloaked man wielding a huge scythe. He claims hell rewrite Kiraku's destiny - he'll be beset by anger and sorrow believing that his friends and comrades betrayed him and sent him to death. Kiraku drops the "Sandayu" card and Thousand adds he'll be going to the Barian World to aide in his resurrection. He throws "Number 106: Giant Hand", which burrows itself in Kiraku's chest, causing him to scream in pain. Back in the present, Girag hits the ground in the aftermath of the attack, he Barian form fading back to his human one. Alito is in pain, breathing heavily. " destroys the "Soul Token".]] Vector laughs again, telling Merag its time to tango. He draws and activates the Continuous Spell Card "Cursed Chaos". This stops Merag from activating monster effects unless she pays 500 Life Points first. He adds that with Merag's Life Points at only 500, this means she can't use the effect of "Ragna Infinity". He proceeds to activate the effect of "Chaos Marionetter", revealing that he can detach a Chaos Overlay Unit when his opponent controls a monster that has more ATK than their Life Points. This will Special Summon a "Soul Token". "Chaos Marionetter" spits numerous red puppet strings from its mouth, which entangle Merag. She screams as her soul appears to be ripped from her body. Vector reveals that the ATK of the token will be the same as her current Life Points. The token appears in the form of a featureless doll with Merag's hair, suspended from the strings of "Chaos Marionetter". He adds that the token can attack as many times as "Chaos Marionetter" has Chaos Overlay Units, meaning three. Merag points out it has only 500 ATK though - it cannot stand up to "Ragna Infinity". Vector asks if she really thinks that's the case and suggests they test that theory. He orders the "Soul Token" to attack. The doll flies at "Ragna Infinity", who slices through it nonchalantly. Merag questions why Vector would suddenly commit suicide like that. Vector laughs and tells her she is out of luck - the "Soul Token" cannot be destroyed by battle and Vector will take no battle damage from battles involving it. The token reforms and Vector adds that "Chaos Marionetter" will gain ATK equal to the damage he would have taken. Merag's face twists in despair and she backs away, saying there's no way this can be happening. Vector says its time for round two, ordering the "Soul Token" to attack again. The result is the same as last time, so the ATK of "Chaos Marionetter" rises to 12,400. Vector declares his third attack as Nasch watches on. He urges Vector to stop, even offering up his own life for Vector to do so. He can do nothing though, as he is still chained up in the Sphere Field. " finishes off Alito.]] Girag opens his eyes and now remembers being brainwashed by Vector and Thousand. Looking, up he sees Alito, who falls to one knee, saying it looks the curse has broken, which means his hard work wasn't wasted. Girag gets to his feet and starts to move towards him, but Alito yells for him to stop - they are still in a Duel. Alito reveals that "Last Counter" has one more effect. When the battle ends with the destruction of the monster whose ATK was reduced to 0, he will take damage equal to that value. Nearly in tears, Girag tells him that's ridiculous - that means Alito will lose. Alito calls Girag the best friend he could ever ask for. He turns to Yuma, wondering if they could have become friends too. Addressing Yuma, Astral and Tori, he apologizes. He says he thought he could win, but tells them they have to defeat Don Thousand now. With his wounds as they are, this is as far as he'll be able to go. Yuma tells him to wait, but Alito gets to his feet and tells him its been a pleasure to have met him. Yuma screams his name, but the Trap Card explodes, pushing Alito backwards, chunks of pavement flying up with it. Alito's eyes close as he hits the ground. Girag screams his name and runs towards him, while Tori covers her eyes with her hands and tears stream down Yuma's face. When Girag reaches him, he vanishes, turned to energy. Girag screams his name again. absorbs the souls of Dumon and Merag.]] The ATK of "Chaos Marionetter" has now risen to 18,600. Merag simply mutters Vector's name, still enraged. Using his Ray voice, he asks if Merag is ready to die. Her eyes just narrow and Vector declares his attack. The energy blast from "Chaos Marionetter" destroys "Ragna Infinity" and Merag is thrown backwards, reverting to her human form as she goes. As her eyes close, she simply says "Reginald....". Nasch mutters "Rio...". Their souls are able to meet, floating in midair. Rio tells Reginald she was glad to have walked the road of fate with him for so long. She says she has to say good-bye once more though. She tells him to live on, but never to forget he's not alone. Reginald mutters her name and reaches out his hand, but Rio just repeats that its good-bye, adding "my dear brother". Their souls fly in opposite directions, Reginald yelling her name again. In the present, Nasch screams her name. Rio's body hits the ground, the ring she received in her childhood, rolling through the throne room. She mutters that this is the end of her destiny. In her mind's eye, she sees she and her brother reunited again, this time as children. They stand before a castle in a field of flowers, holding hands. As her body finally fades, she says he wanted to stay with Reginald for just a while longer. Where her body lay float two small energy spheres - one white and one light blue. They fly towards Vector, who absorbs them, saying that the powers of both Dumon and Merag belong to him now. He adds that he feels he is dripping with power, but that there are four more souls to go. Thousand appears behind him and orders him to head to Girag's location immediately - they have a problem. Back on the Moon, Kite waits, looking around at the monuments. Orbital informs him that a body of energy is rapidly approaching them from Earth. Earth is now a red sphere, engulfed by Barian energy. A yellow beam shoots out from it and lands right in front of Kite. Within it is Mizar, still in his human form. Kite comments that he's finally come. Mizar responds that he had to - he heard the howl of the "Galaxy-Eyes". He adds that this must be the land of the dragon's legend that Vetrix's sons spoke of. Kite mutters both Trey's and Quinton's names. Mizar revealed they sacrificed themselves to buy Kite and Yuma some time. Kite closes his eyes for a moment out of respect, then informs Mizar that this is where the key to the Numeron Code lies dormant. At Sargasso, Girag kneels, clasping the red ball of energy that is Alito's soul. Tears stream down Tori's face and Yuma angrily asks why Alito did that - they were just starting to become true friends. Girag begins to cry as Alito's soul is absorbed into him. Stuttering, he chokes out that he'll never forgive Don Thousand and Vector for this. Suddenly, Vector's laugh rings out and a portal opens. Red tendrils of energy shoot out towards them. Realizing what will happen, Girag shoves Yuma to the ground, away from the tentacles. They go straight through Girag's chest and then vanish, along with "Chaos Marionetter", who sits in the portal's entrance. Vector chides Girag for getting in the way, but adds that with all those useless emotions in Girag, a hole has formed in his heart, through which Vector can take his soul. Vector's eyes glow red and he laughs, while Yuma turns to Girag, asking why he saved him. Girag responds that his best friend in the world risked his life to protect Yuma - Girag was just returning the favor. He tells Yuma the rest is up to him. Ponta reappears, telling Girag he won't leave him again - he'll stay by his side forever. Vector's hand glows briefly with energy and Girag and Ponta vanish, replaced by three spheres of energy - red for Alito, green for Girag and yellow for Ponta. They fly towards Vector. Yuma yells Girag's name, while Tori yells Ponta's. Purple flames engulf Vector as he absorbs their power. Yuma curses and Vector says the power is overwhelming - just like when he absorbed Merag and Dumon. Yuma says he must be lying and Vector recalls that Yuma and Merag, or should he say Rio, used to be good friends. Tori covers her eyes again, while Yuma yells Vector's name, enraged now. Vector claims he'll gain the power of all Seven Barian Emperors, crush Yuma and Astral and get his hands on the Numeron Code - that will make him the omnipotent God of all reality. He suddenly senses Nasch on the move though. Within his Sphere Field, Nasch yells Vector's name and resumes his Barian form. The sphere shatters. Vector tells Yuma and Astral he'll crush them after dealing with Nasch. He adds he is looking forward to it before vanishing through his portal. Yuma runs for the portal, but it closes before he can get there. He falls to his knees, tears streaming down his face. that created existence.]] Back on the Moon, Kite explains that the power of the Numeron Code may be equal to that of a God, but it does not just work by itself - it requires a key. He reveals that the key is made of the two "Galaxy-Eyes". He got this information from another monolith he found in the remains of Jinlong's ruins - and Jinlong himself explained how the code was created. Jinlong had appeared to him and complimented him on finally locating the place. Jinlong claims that what lies here is the secret of how the Numeron Code was created by a dragon. As dragons are blessed with much longer lifespans than humans, they naturally know much more than them. That is why humans revere dragons - sometimes to the point of fear, other times living side-by-side. He explains that when the universe began, there was a single dragon - a huge, yellow, serpentine one. That dragon used all of its power to create the rest of the universe, as it was lonely. By doing so, all of its power was gone and the dragon would have died. Wishing to see the future of what it had created, the dragon used the last of its energy to shed a single tear. This tear contained all of the dragon's emotions and knowledge. The tear traveled through the cosmos and eventually arrived at Earth. The impact was what created the Moon. Kite says he understands and Jinlong confirms his thinking - the Code is on Earth and the key was placed on the moon. Jinlong further warns him that the dragon knew what would happen, so it borrowed the power of the "Numbers" in order to hide its existence. To seal the great power it had, the dragon cast a spell. Kite recites the legend for Mizar - "When the Dragons of light and time clash at thy place of birth. Then shall the eyes of the galaxies truly awaken for the first time. Opening the gate to a new world." Mizar says it must refer to "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" and his own "Galaxy-Eyes Tachyon Dragon". Kite says the two have to clash here - the winner will break the dragon's spell and obtain the key to the Code. Mizar comments that if that legend is true, then the two dragons are simply cards filled with Barian power - meaning that the Barians are the true owners of the Code. Kite says that's true - for now. Mizar asks what he means. Kite thinks back to the the third dragon depicted on the tablet. He opts to say no more and tells Mizar he'll find out if they fight. Mizar seems interested and agrees - they must settle it - and find out which of them is the strongest dragon tamer. Mizar Barian Battlemorphs, his D-Pad appearing on his arm. Kite's also appears and the two yell "Duel!" Featured Duels Merag vs. Vector Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 8: Merag "Number C103: Ragna Infinity" attacks "Number 43: Soul Marionetter". Vector activates the effect of "Don Thousand's Throne", sending it to the Graveyard as an Xyz Monster he controls was targeted for an attack by a monster who has more ATK than he has Life Points The attack is negated and it becomes the End Phase. The second effect of "Don Thousand's Throne" activates, allowing Vector to Rank-Up "Soul Marionetter" and perform a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "Number C43: Chaos Marionetter" (0/0) in Attack Position. Turn 9: Vector Vector activates "Cursed Chaos". Now, Merag must pay 500 Life Points to activate a monster effect. Vector activates the effect of "Chaos Marionetter", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit to Special Summon a "Soul Token" in Attack Position. Its ATK and DEF become the same as Merag's Life Points (500/500). It attacks "Ragna Infinity". The "Soul Token" is not destroyed by battle, Vector takes no battle damage and "Chaos Marionetter" gains ATK equal to the battle damage he would have taken (Chaos Marionetter 0 → 6200). The "Soul Token" can attack as many times as "Chaos Marionetter" has Chaos Overlay Units attached, and he attacks with it two more times ("Chaos Marionetter" 6200 → 12400 → 18600). Vector then attacks "Ragna Infinity" with "Chaos Marionetter" (Merag 500 → 0) Alito vs. Girag Duel continues from the previous episode. Turn 3: Alito The start of the turn is skipped, but Alito now controls two "Battlin' Boxer Big Bandage" and has used an unnamed Spell Card to change their Types to Beast. Alito overlays his two Level 2 Beast-Type monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 64: Ronin Raccoon Sandayu" (1000/1000) in Attack Position. He activates its effect, detaching an Overlay Unit to Special Summon a "Kagemusha Raccoon Token". Its ATK is equal to the monster with the highest ATK on the field. It copies the ATK of Girag's "Number C106: Giant Red Hand". ("Kagemusha Raccoon Token" 0 → 2600). Alito attacks "Giant Red Hand" with the "Kagemusha Raccoon Token". As "Giant Red Hand" is a "Number" monster, it is not destroyed by battle with a non-"Number" monster, so only the "Kagemusha Raccoon Token" is destroyed. Alito activates his face-down "Last Counter." As "Giant Red Hand" destroyed a monster Alito controlled, its ATK becomes 0 ("Giant Red Hand" 2600 → 0) and the ATK of one "Number" monster he controls is increased by the same amount ("Sandayu" 1000 → 3600). "Sandayu" attacks and destroys "Giant Red Hand" (Girag 4000 → 400). At the end of the Battle Phase, "Last Counter" deals damage to Alito equal to the ATK of the monster that was destroyed (Alito 200 → 0) Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Card in italics debuted here. Mistakes " instead of "Number C106: Giant Red Hand".]] * When Girag got up, "Number 106: Giant Hand" can be seen on his D-Pad instead of "Number C106: Giant Red Hand".